


Les Amoureux de la Nuit

by chibichernikova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, Gen, Genderqueer Character, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichernikova/pseuds/chibichernikova
Summary: Vampires have long been a part of folklore, seemingly for as long as humanity has existed. Of course, as time has worn on, actual belief in them seems to have faded...Julienne Delacroix, a bookstore clerk in her mid-20s, leads what is in her eyes a very average life. Her wages go to supporting herself and her brother, and she aims to merely live life as it comes to her. However, one day, she finds herself captivated by a strangely beautiful woman who keeps coming into her store. Her curiosity grows as the woman frequents, and she may even find herself beginning to fall for her. However, the stranger is being followed by an equally mysterious man, and Julienne takes it upon herself to protect her from him. What she doesn't know, though, is that the woman is actually a vampire.





	Les Amoureux de la Nuit

Night lay heavily over the town of Manchester. Very rarely did anything happen here in the dead of night, for all the citizens, the so-called _purveyors of normalcy,_ lay within their beds, asleep and waiting for the sun to rise once again. After all, normalcy was something very heavily desired in the town, especially with the news that some sort of superhuman creatures were roaming their way around the country. 

All seemed to be still, to be calm, to be silent.

Lavinia, however, was one of the few that went against the grain.

Her body, exposed for her customer to see, to touch, to bury himself within, was her living. Night after night she did this, turning herself into nothing more than an object for others’ desires, only to claim the payments they made when they were finished. An honest living was not what she would call it, but it was a living nonetheless for someone as unskilled as her.

Cries of desperation and moans of ecstasy filled the room around her as her muscles performed that familiar clench around the invasive being, as her body succumbed to that feeling of what she called ultimate satisfaction. Breath panted hot on her throat, fingers gripped tightly to her shoulders, grunts sounded in her ears as her customer’s thrusting came to a slow, slow halt. A whimper of her own escaped as the intrusion ceased, pulling away from her with a rough touch. She lay for a moment, twitching as the sounds of the patron rustling back into his clothes reached her. The jingle of coins sounded shortly afterward as some were tossed at her, their cold biting against her flesh as the door swung open and then slammed shut.

The oldest profession. Oh, how she  _despised_ it. 

Lavinia sighed before pushing herself until she was sitting up. Her hands scooped up the  coins before she reached over for her small coin purse to drop them within. With some difficulty – this one had been rather rough with her; perhaps something had enraged him – she stood to get dressed, pulling her numerous layers of clothing back on before departing the room. Back out to the street she went, the bitter cold seeming to plunge straight through her clothes to pierce at her very skin. Perhaps with how chilled it was, there would not be any more patrons tonight and she could retire early… 

If only she could be so lucky.

She rested her back against the building, her arms crossed over her chest as her gaze passed over her surroundings, searching for someone she could lure in. The thought of why she was doing this passed through her head, as it always did. Why  _was_ she doing this? It wasn’t as if her family was not well off… they were well off enough. Her lack of skill for anything else was apparent… but it wasn’t as if she couldn’t pick up something else… 

_It is all that you’re good at. That’s why._

She sighed, brushing black locks of hair from her face. How could she let her thoughts escape from her like this? Now was certainly not the time to do that… They were a distraction, a distraction she could not afford to have. Business. It was all sheer  _business,_ and that was all. There were no feelings behind this, no attachment, no attraction, no desire. It was a necessity. A fact of life. Someone had to do it, and that someone happened to be her. 

The sound of approaching footsteps tore her away from her thoughts just then, and her head snapped up, directing its attention to the source. The figure stopped just short of the illumination of the streetlight, yet Lavinia could still see the vague details of their presence: tall, much,  _much_ taller than her. Slim. Clothes that showed that they were well-off, which inspired the curiosity of why they were here in the first place. Surely they had literally anywhere else they could be, instead of wandering the abandoned streets of this district… 

There was something else about this stranger as well, something strong, something  _alluring._ It seemed to envelop them within it, like tendrils of temptation curling around their body, around their very existence. Lavinia found herself captivated by it, by  _them,_ to a point where she could not tear her eyes away even if she wanted to do so. She stood for a moment, her gaze locked on them, but neither moved. Not until she took a step forward did either of them move, though the newcomer did not move as she approached them. 

“You seem to be lonely on this cold night,” she murmured, struggling to resist the urge to drag a finger delicately over their torso. “No one should be. You will end up freezing if you stay out here much longer.”

“Perhaps you are right, my lady.” The voice, deep and clearly masculine, spoke in response. It was graced with an accent, a glorious one, one that she had never heard before, but one that seemed to burrow deeply into her and send a rush of desire plunging down her spine. “I feel I must wonder about you, however. You are alone as well, yes? What is a beautiful woman like you doing in such a chilling climate as this?”

The stranger raised a hand, drawing his fingers down over the side of her face, down her jawline to her chin, and Lavinia felt powerless to stop him. Even if she  _had_ wanted to push him away, to reject his touch, her body was seemingly frozen to the spot, unresponsive. She shivered, though whether it was from desire or cold she didn’t know. “That business is my own,” she answered, and she couldn’t stop her voice from taking on the fluttering breaths that escaped. “For the right price, however, I can solve your loneliness… if you so desire.” 

The man hummed, though he stayed just out of the light. His fingers continued their exploration, trailing down her throat, pausing at the pulse point. Her heart seemed to respond almost instantly,  jumping up to pound in her ears, rapid and strong, and she took a shaky breath despite herself. Her strong, uncaring facade was melting away already, under the mere  _influence_ of him… His hand then sank down to her collarbone, pausing there as well before pulling back. 

“You have entranced me, my lady,” he said, his voice breaking the silence that had built between them. “No price is too high for me. Do not worry about such frivolous things. I do have one question for you. May I ask the name that has been graced upon you?”

Ah, the way he spoke, the way the words seemed to curl around her… it was enough to melt her, if such a thing was even possible. Any reservations she would have had about this had rapidly evaporated from her thoughts; instead they were being filled with him,  _consumed_ with him, almost overwhelmed by him. “I am Lavinia.” The answer came almost breathlessly, and her cheeks grew warm with desire. “May I ask yours?” 

“Lavinia.” He purred her name, and she bit her lip to keep the sudden whimper within. How desperate was she? This one, who was already seeming to treat her more kindly than anyone else in a long time… oh, what was wrong with her? “A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden. Do not worry yourself over my own; it is not important. Shall we take this inside? You look as if you will freeze where you stand.”

At the question, a powerful impulse to follow his direction overcame her; she wanted nothing more than to please him, to perform and satisfy his every wish. She still had no hold over his appearance, but at this point, the amount of caring she had over this fact was incredibly low. Lavinia could only nod in response, and she stepped away, tilting her head in the direction of the building. The gesture seemed to be understood, for the man proceeded to follow as she departed. 

However, when she reached the door and stepped inside, he stopped just short of crossing the threshold. Her head turned, and she peered at him with a questioning glance. “Is there something wrong?”

“I am not some sort of brute,” he answered. “I do not merely charge in with my own desire as eagerly as others would. This is your residence, yes? I have no place here unless you wish it of me.”

What a gentleman he was. Lavinia was surprised; she was far too used to others merely forcing themselves in without even giving her a slight opportunity to prepare herself. The thought of preparing herself for this next encounter fluttered across her mind for a brief moment, but she pushed it aside in favor of turning to him instead. A hand was held out, and it trembled slightly as she looked back up at him. “You may come in, then.” She smiled, tilting her head just enough to let her hair tumble down over her shoulder, exposing her throat. A typical maneuver of hers, it was one for attraction, for teasing, for temptation, and it even seemed to work on this new patron. He took her hand, stepping into her domain with the same suaveness he had originally approached her with.

Lavinia led him up the stairs to the sole bedroom in the place, closing and locking the door behind them as a protection from any possible intruders. When she turned to face the man again, now that there was a bit of proper light in here, she was taken aback by his appearance. So much so that she backed against the dresser, for she did not believe her legs would have been abl e to keep her standing. 

He was nothing short of  _beautiful._ Clad in black, with an elegant overcoat that stopped just short of brushing against the floor. Thin, but with another certain elegance to it; his movements were fluid and graceful, and she had been able to tell even with the low light they had encountered each other in earlier. His skin was a pale white, almost deathlike in appearance, though it gave him a truly ethereal aura. Pitch black hair hung like a cascade of darkness over his shoulders, stopping at his waist, and Lavinia so desperately longed to thread her fingers within it. Perhaps it was soft; perhaps it would be the softest substance she would ever feel… However, what captivated her the most were his eyes. Now that she could see them in the light, they seemed to shine a deep red, almost blood-like. What sort of being had eyes that color, that captivating, dangerous color? 

Indeed, as she continued to gaze at him, all other thought seemingly lost, a flickering of fear rose within her. He seemed to radiate nothing short of elegant intimidation, and while that seemed to be a strange contradiction to her own mind, she was intrigued more than fearful. However, she could not deny the fear’s presence, and it only increased as he swept towards her with slow, tender steps.

“You are nervous, my Lavinia,” he murmured, pressing his fingers against her throat once more. Her pulse raced as he touched her; his hands were cold, freezing, but in some strange way she welcomed it. “I can sense that you are. What have these creatures done to you to inspire such fear…? I can only imagine.”

His words pulled at her, drawing her underneath his spell again, bringing back that desire to do nothing more than completely surrender to him. Her body responded in turn, a warm rush of desire kindling deep within her. Her hips moved instinctively, trying to press themselves against him, but his other hand dropped to them and held them, his fingers pressing into them.

“Hush...” A hand trailed slowly up her back, nails lightly scraping. With each touch, Lavinia felt he was setting her aflame, but in a way that she could only welcome. “In time, my dear. Now… let me see what I can do about these rags holding you back.”

He nimbly untied the cords to her dress, sliding it down over her arms, letting it fall to the ground. The rush of air that brushed over her bare skin chilled her, but she found she did not mind it, not as much as she welcomed the attention. It was rare that any of her patrons focused on her as much as they did themselves… and as his hands ran gently down her sides, over her curves, a small whimper of pleading escaped her. For the first time in such a long time, she found herself wanting  _more_ of this, more of  _him._

“Oh?” The question came, breaking her thoughts. “You are so warmed up already? Well, I do suppose you are no stranger to such movement… and if I must be honest to you, my Lavinia… neither am I.” He unlaced her corset next, letting that fall as well before beginning to guide her to the bed. She let him do so more than willingly as she followed him, her own movements becoming far more fluid than they ever had been before. 

_He could do whatever he wants to me and I would let him…_

The thought crashed into her mind like a swirling tornado, and it indeed caused some alarm within her. What was it about him that was making her like this? She had never been like this before for anyone, regardless of who they were. But for him to be able to melt her like this, until she was nothing but putty in his hands… it was so  _strange,_ yet so fulfilling. 

The man pressed her down against the bed with the softest of touches shortly before positioning himself over her. His hair fell over his shoulder, brushing over her collarbone, and she found that even that sensation was enough to make her shiver. A deep chuckle sounded from him before he pressed his lips to her shoulder and began to kiss a trail up to her ear. “I do not desire your usual treatment,” he murmured into it, in that deep voice that positively dripped with seduction. “Allow me to command this. You have already done more than enough for me.”

Yet again, the words pulled at her will, bending it more and more until she was sure it would break and she would beg for it. “I can do that,” she managed to gasp.”

“I will make sure I do nothing you would not desire.”

Lavinia was about to respond yet again, but was cut off by his pressing her lips to her throat. A groan escaped her instead, and instinctively her legs parted as the desire within her strengthened. She could feel a hand trailing over her chest, over her belly, down to her waist, fingers delving underneath her panties. He was so close to her, it was almost overwhelming, and yet still she only wanted more. Already, she was so close to begging him for it; this was nothing like any of her prior experiences, and who even knew there was still the possibility for something new?

She felt his tongue on her then, pressed against her throat, and it was only then that he moved, licking over the flesh of her collarbone, her chest, down the same path as his hand had taken only moments before. Each touch sent her gasping, almost whining with anticipation, with desperation, with longing…

“You make such sweet sounds already,” he purred, raising his head slightly. “I wonder if you do this for all the other creatures you encounter, or if I am merely an exception. I also wonder…” He interrupted himself then to flick his tongue over her thigh, eliciting a small cry from her. “I also wonder if you can make more of them. Shall we find out?”

It took Lavinia a moment to answer, for she hadn’t realized she was already gasping for breath. What was he doing to her…? What spell did he have her under, to cause her to enjoy this so much? “Y-Yes...” Her voice trembled as she spoke, and she could hear the plea within it.

He chuckled once more, tugging her panties off of her. “Very good, my Lavinia.” Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his approach, so warm despite his body feeling so cold. Or perhaps that was her own warmth she felt… and then a cry rang out from her as a long, slow lick was delivered to her. Her hips automatically moved with his movements, and all the nerves in her body seemed hypersensitive already… and then it happened again. Another lick, and then another, and another… She bit down on her lip, trying to keep herself quiet despite all the sensation rushing through her. Never before had someone paid _this_ much attention to her…

…and then it stopped.

Lavinia opened her eyes as she raised her head, peering down at him with a desperate, pleading gaze. His eyes met hers, that intense crimson burning with nothing short of what she deemed pure lust. She had seen that same gaze in so many more of her patrons… all of them, if she had to be completely honest.

A smirk curled his lips, showing pure white teeth, and then he moved to stand. “You did not think that would be all, did you?” he asked. “Your taste is absolutely _sublime,_ my Lavinia… I cannot help myself any longer, I am afraid...”

His hands moved to undo his belt and then his pants, and Lavinia squirmed with excitement on the bed. Her hands were over her head, and she could not bring herself to move them back down… something within her was telling her not to, for there was sure to be something else to be done with them; perhaps he had other plans for them, but what those plans were she did not know.

It was not long before he was on top of her again, and indeed, one hand was gripping both of her wrists with long, thin fingers. The chill of his body over hers sank into her more than eagerly, and this only served to heighten her desire even more. She hadn’t even thought it was possible for that to happen. Her heart raced within her, and strangely, as it seemed he caught attention to that, his eyes seemed to only deepen in their blood red color. What on earth was that about…?

“I do not wish to harm you.” His voice was deep, seeming to rumble from within his chest, and she felt as if she was going to melt once more. “Your comfort is just as important as my own. If you find I am doing something to discomfort you, it is very important that you inform me, yes?”

“Yes,” came the breathless answer. It wasn’t as if she could push him off of her even if she wanted to; again, something was keeping her from doing so, something with a very tight hold over her will. As if she had not wanted this in the first place… how ridiculous.

“Very good.”

It wasn’t long at all before Lavinia felt him pressing against her. Her nerves seemingly leapt with joy, and she let out a shaky breath as he slowly, gently guided himself into her. Her moan that followed was higher-pitched than the others before, and once he had settled within, his other hand rose to grasp her wrists more comfortably. A low growl came from him then, and that only served to send more shocks of pleasure down her spine as he lowered his head to hers. His hips began moving, sending slow, deep thrusts into her. Gasps and whimpers sounded from her with each movement, but her hips moved along with his, keeping the rhythm as best she could. Granted, it wasn’t difficult to do so now, but Lavinia knew herself, and she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to get to the point when it _would_ become a bit difficult.

“My Lavinia,” he crooned, and she hadn’t even noticed he had lowered his lips to her ear, and yet it still sent shivers through her. How did he know all the ways he could get her like this…? They had just barely met, and already he had her positively _writhing_ beneath him. “You desire my name…? Say you will remember it, my dear...”

“I...” She could barely speak between her gasping, all the sheer pleasure that was very quickly overwhelming her, but her determination shone through. “I will… I will remember, I… I promise...”

A chuckle yet again, but a grunt followed, and he stopped for a moment. Oh, the _teasing_ bastard… “It is Valerian… Remember it well, for it will be the last name you will ever hear...”

He began to thrust yet again, much harder this time than before, but whatever pain Lavinia may have felt was buried beneath the wild bursts of pleasure that were very quickly overcoming her now, sending her higher and higher until she felt as if she were about to burst. Her moans had turned into screams somewhere along the way, and they echoed through the room at a loud, rapid pace as Valerian continued his ravishing of her body.

He moved his head then, and a sudden burst of pain pierced through her throat. At the same time, her muscles clenched, and Lavinia screamed once more as an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction and climax exploded through her, sending shivers and tremors and pure, unbridled bliss throughout seemingly her entire existence. Valerian moaned against her neck as his hips jerked faster than they had before, and yet it wasn’t long until they slowed and stopped. He was still locked against her throat, though, and he remained within her, and his moans against her throat continued amidst her exhausted whimpering.

It was only then that she realized her head was swimming, her vision blurring, her body weakening. Panic filled her as she tried to throw him off of her, but her limbs refused to move. “Valerian!” she managed to gasp , her voice high with desperation. “Valerian, stop…!”

There was no response from the man, however, and the floating feeling only worsened. She could feel her heart slowing as he continued whatever he was doing, and her body started to tremble. Lavinia felt as if she was freezing… Was it merely his body temperature doing this to her or… something else…?

It was some time until he finally broke away from her, freeing her throat and himself to stand up. “Such a pity, my dear...” His voice was crooning, though Lavinia could barely hear it. Her body did not respond to any of her wishes to just _move,_ to get up and throw him out… “You were wonderful. How I wish I could have kept you alive for my own benefit.”

She tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth were desperate, weak whines. Valerian moved over her again, trailing a finger down her jawline and over her throat once more. “I wish you a painless death, my Lavinia. I will forever treasure you.”

Silence washed over Lavinia then, and even without looking, she knew he was gone. She could do nothing else except lay there on the bed, feeling the shadowy tendrils of death looming around her, threatening to curl around her and drag her into its oblivion. The feeling of her heart beating continued to fade ever so slowly, and suddenly even keeping her eyes open took too much energy. Indeed, they drifted closed, and as her pulse faded into silence, she drew her final breath. The feeling of nothing but cold washed over her, and she surrendered herself into its clutches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my newest work! This was a project I started for NaNoWriMo 2018, and I managed to hit the 50k word goal! It's now going through a rewrite. I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, and I do also hope that you return for future ones! Reviews and kudos are always welcomed, but never required.


End file.
